Something wicked this way comes
by Parawhore95
Summary: I don't like summary's because I think they don't pay the stories any justice, but this is basically #2 of the story 'something wicked this way comes'. See I removed it from FF because I wasn't satisfied with the way I wrote it, this is completely different to the first one so don't worry about it being the same thing ;) READ IT ITS GONNA BE AWESOME.. hopefully
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I already wrote this story before but I removed it from FF for technical reasons. I didn't really like the way I presented it so I thought about giving it one more chance. Its a really nice and light story line. funny stuff coming, along with angst and shit, because come on? it wouldn't be a Naomily story without at least _some_ angst now would it?**

**I want to do a summery but I'm afraid it might ruin the story, so just read and review telling me what you thought. ****I still haven't decided if its a happy ending or not. Bear with me here, yeah?**

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own skins because.. well.. fuck me, that's why.. :(**

**Rated M for adult scenes later to come.**

**READ REVIEW ENJOY**

**Here goes nothing**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

Emily's POV

Airports are very annoying places. Don't get me wrong, I've always been in love with the idea of flying. It's just that I've never been the one to actually be leaving and not just saying goodbye or welcoming someone home. But if we're honest welcoming someone is a much better scenario than saying goodbye isn't it? This time though, lucky fucking me, I'm saying goodbye to my flat mate. Who is also my twin sister Katie; we've been living together since we were 18. See our parents died when we were 13. They had a horrible accident. 2 men witnessed it but apparently it was a long drive from the place where it happened to the nearest hospital so the ambulance couldn't make it on time. And they both died at the scene of the accident.. Anyway they had to separate us (me, Katie and my little brother James) into 3 different homes until they found us a place who would take us all.

It took them 3 years to find a family who would take us all in their home, and when they did we were 16 and James was 14. James was at the beginning of his teenage years. And you know how teenagers are; rebellious, annoying, never taking no for an answer.. you know, stuff like that. And James, as a normal teenager had to do what every typical teen would do. From drugs, to girls, to embarrassing the family that was keeping us in front of all their relatives. He kept doing all that shit until the Mitchells (the family) couldn't handle him anymore, so they sent him to a very fucking uptight boarding school. Me and Katie tried to stop them but, come on.. what could a bunch of 16 year old girls do? So we let him go and we promised him that we'd come and get him sooner or later. And that he had to behave if he wanted to come back to us quickly..

Luckily for us and James, that only took us 2 years. When we turned 18 we moved out of the Mitchells and found a flat of our own in London. We got James away from that hell whole and made him live with us. The flat we bought wasn't exactly big or anything, but at least the three of us were living together. And I know this sounds awfully cheesy but to be honest, this was the most important thing for us at the time.

Now though, me and Katie are 23 years old. James is in America studying uni, and we're still living in the same flat in London.. until now..

"I hate you, you know that?" I frowned at Katie.. "I can't believe you're actually leaving me.."

"Oh shut up loser.. come on and give your big sister a hug" she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for a Fitch family traditional hug.

"You call me when you get there yeah? New York is a pretty big place so don't get lost okay?" I whispered in her ear while I'm resting my head on the crook of her neck.

She pushed me away by my shoulders and cupped my face with her hands. Which made me instinctively leave the spot I've found on the floor and look into her eyes. "Don't worry Ems. As soon as I arrive I'll call James and he'll come pick me up. There are no problems, so stop fussing okay?"

"Yeah..okay" I said not really feeling okay at all. I hate goodbyes. FUUCKK

"_Flight 205 to New York city… Flight 205 to New York city. This is your final call. This _is _your final call" _the Awful sound of the woman on the microphone called for Katie's flight. Which we all know means I'm gonna have to _actually _let her go now..

"That's me Em.. I'll talk to you soon okay? As soon as I arrive.." I pouted and looked at the ground. "Byee baby sister.. you take care of yourself now? I'll be back before you know it" She kissed my forehead and looked at me one last time "I love you Emily.."

"I love you too Katie" I answered her. A lone tear left my eye as I watched her disappear through the crowd. As soon as I couldn't spot her anymore I turned around and when to ask the valet guy to get me the car.

The young man came with my car and handed me the keys. I guess I looked pretty bad and that's why he said "Your sister left hasn't she?" I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. _How'd he know that my _sister_ was the one leaving _"Don't worry I'm not a mind reader here babe. Its just people have a different face expression on their faces when one of their loved ones leave and right now.. I can absolutely tell it was your sister. Now tell me was I right?"

"Yeah.. you're absolutely…right" I cried again. I took my car keys from his hand and started the engines to my Volks wagon beatle.

The ride home was crucial. I fucking hate goodbyes. And this is _not _just any goodbye. This is the mother of all goodbyes.. Its Katie.. she left me.. what the hell am I supposed to do now?

Katie works for the London times. They gave her an assignment in New York for 6 months. She has to go research some stuff that I had no idea what they were about and I really didn't care. Its just that Me and Katie have been inseparable since we were kids, and I couldn't do anything without her. She's always been the one to take care of us.. both of us; me and James. And now , its just too damn hard. Katie suggested I look for a flat mate who needs a place to stay for 6 months. She said not only might this person need you but you might actually need them, you know, for 'fun's sake and all that. But I thought that was ridiculous. I mean c_ome on_ a flat mate? What am I a fucking hippy? I'm not going to open my house and make it a fucking commune. I decided I'd just swamp myself in my work and get those fucking 6 months moving fast..

Oh, I'm a composer by the way.. I write lyrics and make them songs. I was in a band when I was 17. Back when I used to go to college in Bristol. I had a couple of friends who could play a certain instrument such as the guitar, both bass and the lead. Also a drummer, and the singer. And me? I was the writer. And I loved it.

Naomi's POV

"Fucking _hell _mate.. I can't even see anymore" Cook (my best friend) and I laughed so hard at the look on each other's faces for no apparent reason. I guess it was the MDMA and the couple of joints we had a few hours ago. Saying I was pissed out of my arse would be an understatement.

But that's completely the norm in Naomi Campbell's life from now on. See today I was out with Cook. He was trying to cheer me up after my fucking excuse of a boyfriend beat me up. Cook took me to his Uncle Keith's pub, because no one there would recognize him.

Oh James Cook, is a recording artist. We'll he's in a band at least. They're called SideWayz, They're well known in London because they had a couple of shows here and there. A lot of people show up at their gigs. Its pretty unbelievable. So now, he can't go out in the public, not because a lot of fans would see him and catch up to him but because he's been having a few people on his back lately, watching his every move. And you know how the media is; the next good thing _has _to have some bad shit in it. Which is also isn't completely false but still…

"I guess we should go home now Cook, don't you think?" It was 5am and we were really pissed out of our minds. I needed my bed.. and I needed it now.

"Where will you go though? I can't just let you go back to him." Cook asked me, concern is pretty obvious on his fucking cheeky face.

"I'll settle this alone Cook, don't worry about it" I tried to comfort him. I really didn't know what to do. I know how bad this is. I know Chris (my boyfriend) treats me like shit, but he's safe. He'll never leave me. He has a stable job at the ELBA HOUSE C. I can rely on him, trust him. And I can trust a bright future with him. All this bullshit that's happening now will eventually go. He'll grow out of it and I'm willing to help him through it. Even if I have to pay a fortune for it.

"WHAT? NO FO FOOKIN WAY YOU'RE GOING BACK TO THAT FUCKING DUCH BAG NAOMI. You know, If it wasn't for you I would have fucking killed him by now. Why do you have to keep with this fucking bullshit man? This isn't the first time Naomi. And Sure as hell won't be the last. But this time, I'm not shutting up like always. This has to stop.. LOOK AT YOUR FUCKING SHOULDER!" He yelled.

I love Cook. And I love how he's been the brother I've never actually had since we were kids. But I have to do this on my own. I made up my mind before we even got this pissed. I was going to give Chris one last chance and _then _I'm leaving.. Maybe.

"I can't stand this anymore Naomikins. Its either you listen to me or I'm telling Gina." He said as he got up. Obviously angry now.

"WHAT? You can't do that! You wouldn't" I shouted back. Gina (my mother) would positively fucking kill him. See she's a hippy, a feminist and an activist. If she even hears a tiny little thing about Chris hitting me she's probably go mental. "Please don't be like that Cook. You know what she's like." I pleaded

"Fucking right I do blondie. And that's exactly _why _I'm telling her in the first place" He was furious, I can tell. There was no way of making him feel any better except saying okay to leaving Chris and moving in with my mother. Or Cook.. I don't know. I decided to play along with him for a while, I really can't have Gina finding out about this.

"Alright.. alright cook. I'll do it. I'll sleep at yours today yeah? How does that sound?"

He looked at me suspiciously. I know he understood what I was trying to do. He figured it out instantly that I'm just playing him to shut him up.

"Why are you doing this Naomikins? You know you could have any lad or lass you want. Why him? Why are you.. ugh you're so annoying." He looked at me.. His eyes pleading. His look broke my heart with that look. I reached out for his shoulders and berried my face in the crook of his neck. He held me tight for a long moment until I realized I was crying. I clutched into his shirt, My nails finding bear skin and digging themselves in. I felt him stiffen from the pressure but held me even tighter. We were never huggers, but when I needed a proper hug, he would always be there.

I love James Cook. He's much nicer than people believe.

**This is it guys, my first chapter. My next one is going to be _slightly _different.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. more to come soon but for now.. leave me a review explaining what you liked and didn't like. Also, You can give me some stuff you'd like to read later on :)**

**Thanks for reading.. **

**Review please.**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. so this is my second chapter, I really hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed. More stuff coming along. AND as I promised, this chapter is a little different. Read on to know what I mean ;)**

**Special thanks to _ . _because you always seem to make my day :D**

**Here goes nothing**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

Emily's POV

Living alone is one fucking hard shit. I mean I have to cook, clean, do the laundry _and _make sure that I've got everything I need in the fridge. Not to mention the emotional breakdown I get every time I hear something outside. It's really fucking scary. I mean before Katie left, she'd be the one to actually take care of me. She'd be the one who would scare off the fuckers and all that. Jesus I'm even afraid of spiders. Oh my god.. what if I find a spider now? Holy fucking shit, at least I know they don't fly..

"FUCCCKK" I yelled when I heard something. And then mentally laughed and kicked myself in the ass for being afraid of the fucking phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Emsss.. hey sis, I miss you. How are you?" said the teenager.

"I've fucking missed your stupid little face you perv. How's everything going? How's Katie? I hope she's not bugging you much." I said, knowing Katie, and her over protective and possessive personality I knew James would be out of his fucking mind by now. I smiled at the thought of them fighting over some stupid subject as usual.

"Everything's fine, nothing's happened.._yet._ and I could tell that he was looking at Katie when he said it.

"Oi I'm not that horrible" I heard the faint sound of Katie's voice in the background "Give me that you fucking perv." I could hear the sound of the pulling they've been doing to the poor little phone.

"I want to talk to her first"

"Shut up you baby.. Give me the FUCKING PHONE"

"Hey guys, HELLOO.." they both shut up at the sound of my yelling "How about you put me on speaker and we could all chit chat yeah?"

Silence..

"Yeah.. alright wait. How do you… Alright got it." He pressed something on the phone and I could hear the sound difference on speaker.

"So how's the flat Em? Still in one piece?" She said, I could almost see the smirk she has on her face. I'm really not that bad though. Why would she think I'd ruin the flat in 3 fucking days? "Didn't tur it into a shag palace yet?"

Silence again ..

"Bitch…" I said in defense and we both laughed at her silly and annoying joke. Seriously though, I know I like sex –with girls by the way- but I'm not like a .. sex addict or anything. Jesus she makes me sound like a fucking sex machine.

"You're a fucking sex machine Em.. don't even try to deny it." She said. Is it possible to _hear_ a smirk? Because I can swear I just heard her smirk when she said it. Fucking mind reader as well..

"Well to be completely honest here Katie I haven't even been out since you left. I'm absolutely worried my vagina is about to explode.." which was true. I haven't enough time to go out and meet girl. This flat has to be taken care of and _that _my friend is no fucking easy work..

"oh god, that's not okay at all. Maybe you should go out today, have fun and all that. I mean there are no screaming sounds around you so everything sounds okay, I really believe you should go out." Katie told me.

"Yeah sis, We're like really proud of you not ruining the flat in 3 hours" James laughed at his own jibe.

"Yeah.. you're right. I'll go out today. See if Freddie wants to go out for a couple of drinks and maybe hit the club after words. But I can't get wasted like last time Katie. I need to write this new song." I said

"I never said about getting wasted, I just said go out, have fun and maybe have a shag, is all"

We continued talking about everything and nothing at the same time, James interrupting every now and then until we were all too tired to continue so we closed the line. I took a two hour nap on the sofa until the buzzed and it was Freddy –He's our friend by the way, total stoner but also fun to hang out with-

"EMILYY come on I'm outside your flat. We are going out my tiny friend." He said cheerfully.

"Katie called you didn't she?" I can't believe her. I laughed a little to myself.

"Yep, she totally did. Now come on we need to find you some pussy red" I laughed and told him to wait outside for a little bit until I fixed my hair and got dressed, which didn't take me too long.

"Looking sexy Emily.. Now come on.. lets go paint the town RED" He howled.

Cook's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around to check that I was actually home.

Dirty ceiling, bad paint job, torn curtains.. yep definitely my flat. I know I'm a recording artist and all that shit, but I still haven't got to the point of being a billionaire with like.. an incredible house to show off on cribs or something. -_Getting there.. hopefully-.._ Naomi's supposed to be here. I looked at the other bed in my room and there she was, lying there so peacefully. I really love this girl. Not like 'I want to fuck her and have a relationship' or something like that.. Well okay, I do want to fuck her but _come on_ have you seen her? She's top shelf my Naomi is. I just care about her like my little sister, and right now she's in so much shit that I don't even know how she can handle it. Naomi's always been strong you see. Her father left her and her mother in her early teens. He thought Gina was completely insane and he didn't really give a flying fuck about Naomi.

Naomi was devastated. She was heartbroken but she bottled it up. Whatever she says now, I know that she has relationship problems. She's constantly worried that the person she loves will somehow leave and fuck off like her dad. I think that's why she's sticking with this fuck bag Chris; She knows deep inside her that she doesn't love him and that's why he doesn't scare her. She doesn't care if he leaves and also knows that he won't leave anyway. Why? Huh.. easy, because Naomi is successful, Beautiful and come on? What more does a man want?

Anyway I'm not letting her go back to that fucking douche bag. No one touches my Naomi and gets away with it.

I pulled myself out of my bed and went to sit crossed legged next to Naomi's bed. I took the little blonde strand of hair off her face and put it behind her ear. She's so beautiful, bruised or not. She flinched at my touch and opened her eyes slowly.

"What.. What are you doing" she said. Her voice really tired.

"I was trying to wake you up actually. We need to talk." I said to her.

"What about Cook? Can't it wait till like.. I'm actually awake or something?" She squeezed her eyes with her hands, indicating that she can't open them yet. I know how tired and how much her head must feel right now because of the awful hangover that's about to hit her in

3

2

1

"FUCCCCKKKK"

I smiled a little "Its alright. I bought you a cup of water and a couple of pills." I said and pushed her back until her head rested on the pillow again.

"Naomi?.." she didn't answer. Just closed her eyes and sighed.

"Naomiiiii.." I tried again, my voice a little louder than before.

"Oh my god.. WHAT?.. What do you want to say Cook? _Don't go back to him? He doesn't deserve you? You deserve better? He beats you and its not okay? _Do you think I don't know that Cook? You think I don't know he beats me? Because I think these" she pointed at the bruises on her face "pretty much tell me everything. You don't think I know its NOT okay? Because I fucking do Cook okay? I fucking do. But what can I do about it?.."

She stayed silent for a couple of minutes and then continued, her voice a little softer this time.

"Cook, I need him, he's safe.. He'll never leave me because I _know _he loves me. Even though sometimes he acts like a prick, but come one we all have our bad times. I'm sure he feels bad already. Look.." She went through her phone and opened her messages to show me probably a thousand message from Chris. They all read ( I'm sorry- I love you- I was angry- Come back to me- I'll make it up to you- I love you..Etc) But I don't buy it. "See? I told you.. He's sorry.. Now can we please let this go?"

"No we fucking cant Naomi. If I ever really loved someone the way Chris claims he loves you then I'd never hurt them.. ever. Come on Naomi please.. you're better than this.. Please" I pleaded.

"For fucks sake Cook just fucking LET THIS GO..UGH" she stormed out of the bed and out of the room and I stared at the door for a few seconds after she left and sighed. Seconds after that she came back in, she looked at me and then at the ground and sighed as well. "I'm sorry Cook. I know you care about me, and I know this is for my best interest, but please.. " She came closer and sat next to me on the bed. Put her hand on my face and gently ran her fingers across my cheek "please let me handle this on my own okay?" Her eyes were tearing as she said the last sentence "Please don't do anything stupid.. for me?" she looked at in my eyes "Please?"

I stayed silent for a second, there isn't much I can do about this at the moment. But this is not the end of it. For now though I'm going to give in.. but its not the end…

"Okay.. I promise." She let go of my face after than and went out the door again, although this time, she didn't come back.

I have a meeting with this composer called Emily Fitch today. She's going to be the one to compose my new song. Well actually she's the one who's going to take care of everything that has to do with the new song. It was now 2:30 and I was late.. I was supposed to be there at 2:15, but I was too caught up in my own thoughts that I actually forgot about it. I hope she doesn't take a bad first impression on me.

I arrived at the studio. It looked good. Big building, with probably thousands of other studios in it. She told me hers was on the 13th floor so I pressed number 13 on the lift and waited for the doors to close and open again. And when they did the first thing I saw where the HUGE posters of really amazing singers and bands, old and new.. it was amazing. There were posters of The Beatles, Guns and roses, Nirvana, and so many more..

"Hello.. you must be James, James cook?" WHOA a gorgeous red head appeared out of nowhere. She was smiling very cheerfully. She held her hand out for me to shake. And I did.

"Yep this is him.. are you Emily? Emily Fitch? The composer?"

"Yes, that's me."

I smiled "Didn't expect you to be this pretty" I said cheekily. It isn't wrong to try it on the cute red head is it? She blushed and I thought it was so damn cute I had to push it a little because.. well you don't always find adorable girls who blush even more adorably "didn't expext you do be a pretty red headed beauty either.. This definitely makes me want to come here every day" I checked her out and made sure she saw the way I was looking at her. I didn't think it would be possible but she blushed even more.

"Thank you James, But I'm afraid you're not really my type." She said with an even more cheery smile.

"Ouch.. why's that? I'm everyone's type babe." I said. How can I not be her type? I'm really annoyed with this but still managed to make it cheekier than it was before.

"Oh.. no, that's not wha.." she laughed a little "That's not what I meant."

"I'm confused. What do you mean then?"

She looked at the ground. And just when I thought I saw her maximum blush I figured out I was very wrong because now.. She's turning into a bright red colour, matching her hair actually.

"I… well.. You're just not the right gender, is all."

Ahhhh so she's a muff muncher then. Well _that_ definitely explains it. And here I was thinking I lost my charm. I smiled at her and earned myself yet another adorable smile.

"fine by me kiddo. I thought I was ugly or something.. almost broke my heart." She laughed at me.

"You're definitely not ugly" she winked and walked away. She turned around when she noticed I wasn't following her. "Don't you want to see the studio or you want to stay out here all day? Because I'm completely fine with whatever you want.. Although I _would _like to get started on that song of yours, don't you?" She said and then turned around again and this time.. I followed.

**Any good? Think I should continue? **

**Tell me what you thought about this.. it would really mean the world to me.**

**until next time guys**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is going on a slow pace but I like it how it is. this might not be the chapter that you've all been waiting for but it has some action :D **

**Strong language here kids between (Naomi and Cook? Naomi and Chris? Or Naomi and Emily?) ;) Read to find out..**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**I love you all **

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

Emily's POV

James Cook, is one cheeky perverted bastard. He flirts so sweetly though, you can't get mad at him. He has this boyish smile on his face all the time. except at breaks, between flirting or laughing for no reason he has this sad look. His eyes drift far away, like he has the weight of the world on his shoulder.

If we hadn't been getting along very well I would have never asked him what was wrong. But I seemed to have a liking for him, he could do a real friend sometime in the future.

We were in the studio. It was lunch time and we ordered Chinese. He was quit for a bit and my curiosity got the best of me..

"Cook?" I asked as soft as possible. Persuading him into talking.. in a way.

"Huh.. what?" he said. I noticed he was actually away when I asked him. His eyes were concentrated on a spot on the ground and when he heard my voice I must have startled him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Really trying to keep my voice soft.

"uh.. yeah.. sorry man, I know I'm a off at the moment. I've just got something on my mind, is all" he said and smiled at me. But that smile doesn't fool me, I can tell that this 'something' is probably really shit.

"You can tell me if you like.. Maybe I can help" I said.

"I doubt that.." he looked down again as he said that.. whoa, this must be really big.

"Its always good to talk about stuff anyway.. you know that right?" I tried again.. There was a long moment before he spoke again. I was just looking at him softly, encouraging him into talking.

"Alright so.. I have this.. well.. best friend yeah? " he went silent again. I just nodded and waited for him to continue. "Right so she's completely beautiful.."

"fuck, you like her?" I asked quickly

"No man.. I love her.. but like a sister, nothing more. Anyway let me continue will you?"

"sorry. Yeah continue.." I said apologetically.

"Okay, so she's dating this guy, He's kind of a douch.. like proper bad you know?" I wasn't following him. So he's sad because his best friend is in a bad relationship? Huh, if that's the way it is then I would be sad every time I meet one of Katie's boyfriends. "He like.."

Silence

"He like beats her.."

Oh my god! What? He beats her? I tried to hide my shock but failed miserably. My jaw fell to the ground and I felt my heart break a little for this girl.

"Wha.. What? How? You have to report him.. is she okay?" I stuttered.

He got up from his chair and started walking around like a mental person. "I just.. I can't.. you can't tell anyone.. got it? GOT it Emily?" why is he keeping this? What the fuck? This is not okay.. he kept walking in circles and talking again "Fuck this.. you know what the problem is?"

I just shook my head in response.

"She's going back to him today.. he beat her yesterday and she's fucking going back today!" He raised his voice but it was still significantly low.

"What? You can't let her do that.. is she crazy? Oh god." I said.. fucking shocked. This girl must be out of her mind to go back to him. If it was Katie I would have kicked his fucking ass by now and I would _never _allow her to even speak of him again.. this girl must be fucking coo coo.

"I know she sounds crazy, that is what I told her anyway. But I know Naomi, She doesn't even love him. She's only with him because he'll never leave her like her dad did.. but its just.. I don't.. I have to do something or next time, he wont just beat her Emily.. he might even.. " He trailed off without finishing his sentence. Its not like he needed to. Me and him both knew what he meant. I don't know this girl and I don't think I'd like her if I met her, but I'm not the kind of person who would just sit and watch someone get hurt.

"You could always go to the police Cook. You know that don't you?" I asked. What is this guy stupid or what?

"I can't.. I promised her I wouldn't.. She needs someone to tell her she's wrong. She needs to see how bad this is." Suddenly he looks up me like he has an idea. I swear if we were cartoon characters he would have had a bulb light over his head at that moment.

"What?.. why are you looking at me like this." I asked confused by his look.

"Well.. I can use your help Em.." I can tell that my new nickname was used tactically.

"yeah? How can I do that?"

"See Naomi, well she doesn't have much friends. I'm pretty much all she's got. Apart from her mother of course."

"And you didn't try telling her mother by any chance?" I asked almost sarcastically.

"Are you shitting me? Gina would probably shit bricks if she found out. She's an activist, a feminist and things like that would give her a fucking heart attack. Also, Naomi is her only child so.." He explained to me.

"I don't see where I fit in with this? How can I help?" I asked.

"Well.. She needs a girlfriend." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"A.. girl.. friend?" I said. He can't honestly be asking me to go out with his obviously strait and maybe slightly crazy best friend can he? And how is that even supposed to help in anyway?

"No.. oh god Emily that's not what I meant. I meant a girl friend, like a friend who is a girl.. you know?" Oh.

"I.. I don't know Cook.."

"Yeah.. Sorry.. I'm sorry I shouldn't ask that of people. Its just I really care about her. And I just thought maybe you could help you know.. anyway forget I asked. I'm gonna go now.. bye Emily I'll see you here next time yeah? Which is in two days right?"

He was standing by the door. I could ask him to stay, or say I was sorry. I just nodded and he left..

I hope nothing Happens to Naomi.. oh god.

Naomi's POV

The wind is very cool. Especially at this time. it's afternoonish I guess; the sun is starting to set and everything looks even more beautiful. I want to be normal, sit down and have a nice chat with one of my friends and stare at the water or the greenery.. but that not going to happen today. Why? Because I'm going to see Chris in a minute. I'm actually outside the flat right now, I'm afraid to go in. I know he's sorry, and I know he feels extremely guilty but that doesn't mean I'm not absolutely shitting myself at the moment.

I don't love him.. I don't I just.. I don't know.. He's.. safe. He wont leave me. And even if he did I wouldn't care because I really don't love him so.. You must think I'm a total bitch, but I'm not, I'm just scared. I can't show anyone I'm scared though. That's why starying with Chris at the moment sounds like a good idea. Because if I'm afraid of him then I'm afraid of everyone, and being afraid is being vulnerable, and _that_ is something I hate completely. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stay shut and pretend like nothing happened. See I'm fucking Naomi Campbell and no one messes with me like that and gets away with it. But also, I'd like doing it on my own. If Cook got involved then I would look like I needed help, which I totally didn't. I'm gonna make Chris pay for what he did to me.. one way or another. Just not leaving him.. maybe showing him he was wrong in a .way..

You're probably wondering about my plan. Well, I'm going to show up at his .. our flat and act as if I'm leaving. I'll start packing some stuff and say that I'll be back for the rest later. Hopefully, If I'm not wrong about him, he's going to beg me to stay. I'll say I'll think about it. And storm out. Also knowing how Chris would react, he's probably and hopefully going to come after me and apologize to me and beg me to stay. After that, I'm going to say okay and we'll be back to normal.. does this sound good? I hope it works though.

"Oh yeah.. lets hang o.."

*BANG*

"Ouchhhh" I yelled.

"Ughhh.. My head.. my fucking arm. Look in front of you, you fuc….. Naomi" He said. His eyes wide, Maybe a little sympathetic. There's something else I see in his eyes.. I don't know what it is but its scaring me. " I.. what are you.." He trailed off. I was still on the ground. We hit each other pretty hard when he opened the apartment's door. Also the bruises on my body hit the floor pretty hard. He put his hand out for me to take; I just shoved it away from me, and stood up without his help.

"I didn't come here to fucking talk to you.. now get out of my way prick. I want my stuff. I'm moving out." I said, my voice even. I was trying so hard not to let my voice break.

"You..You're moving.. out?" he stutters.

"You're so fucking right. What? Did you really believe a couple of empty fucking apologies will make up for what you fucking did? Look at my face you moron.. " I pointed at my face while yelling my words.

"I.. I was drunk… I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry.." he said apologetically.

"Sorry? What's sorry going to do now Chris? Take away the fucking bruises? Take away the looks I got from the wankers while passing the streets because I look like a fucking monster? Go fuck yourself with your fucking apologies. I'm done."

"I… " He didn't continue..

I walked passed him and moved to the lift. I waited for the doors of the lift to open and Chris stood next to me and hopped on the lift when it arrived. _Plan is going well so far._ I thought to myself. The doors opened and I walked to the door. He opened it for me and ushered me in. He tried to say something but I shut him up by walking to _our_ room and getting the bag from behind the door.

"I…" He started.

"Don't … just don't" I said.

"If you want to leave.. then leave." He said calmly. But wait WHAT?

"W..what?" I said, obviously fucking shocked. "You're gonna let me go?" I dropped the bag on the bed as I said it. My jaw though, its pretty much on the floor. What the actual fuck?

"Yeah.. I mean.. I'm never gonna get any better. I'm always going to do something that's going to hurt you so.. " I'm shocked. No, more than fucking shocked… WHAT? He can't just let me go this easy? Plan is NOT going well..

I fell silent for minutes..

"Alright.. _fine." _ I said. I started moving again and packing my stuff in the bag.

"Don't be like that. Its just that.. maybe we need a break.. we've been fighting nonstop Naomi"

"Oh and that's my fault isn't it? Huh.. " I scoffed and kept walking back and forth from the bag that's been placed on the bed to the closet; taking stuff out of and placing it in the bag every time.

"You know what Naomi? Fuck you. Fuck you and anyone who ever even _tries _to be with you. We don't even have sex anymore. Its like you're not even there. I feel like you're using me.. Just because I love you doesn't mean I can put up with this Naomi. I'm a man" I scoffed " I need a women to be there for me when I come home. To love me, to _show _me she loves me.. I just.. I'm sorry.. about the beating thing.. I.. I'm sorry…"

"Fine.. I'm going" I finished packing my stuff went out the door. "Have a nice life Chris, with who ever woman you like.." I shook my head and walked away, knowing that I'm probably walking away forever.

Beep … Beep.. Bee.

"He beat you again didn't he? FUCKING HELL NAOMI WHERE ARE YOU?" Cook voice was laud and furious.

"No.. He didn't. We.. " I cleared my thought and tried again. "We.. Broke.. up.." I tried to keep my cries low and my voice even. I didn't want Cook to know I'm crying; he's just going to make a big fuss about nothing. And also, I'm Naomi fucking Campbell, _I don't cry._ Not in front of people anyway.

"What?... You.. broke up?.. h..how?" he stuttered.

"I tried using the 'I'm leaving' technique and he just said 'okay.. leave'.." I said. I can't believe he did that..

"Oh god Naomi, are you okay? Where are you? I'm coming."

"No.. Don't come I just need to be alone at the moment." I answered before he could actually get up and come.

"But I.. I don't want you to be sad.. I'll fucking kill him."

"Oh for fucks sake Cook. Isn't that what you wanted in the first place?"

"Yes but.." he answered.

"Alright then. Shut up and leave me alone.." I know I called him, and its weird that I'm the one to tell him to fuck off at the moment. But I only called him because I know that if he waited any longer to know what happened he'd probably be there already.

"I.. okay. Call me if you need anything alright?" He said sympathetically. "I…. You know I love you right? I'm _always _here for you."

"Yeah.. thanks Cook. Bye" and I hung up after that. and decided I'd disappear for a bit.. more than a bit.

**So what'd you guys think of the fight? needed more energy?**

** to be honest I just wanted to get rid of Chris real fast.**

** oh and for whom it may concern, yes, it is Chris miles I'm talking about here. I know we all love him but he's kind of the first person that popped in my head when I wanted to write the story for the first time..**

**Read more because.. FUCK IT FOR CHRIS haha**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for how short this chapter is. but its what you've all been waiting for and its really super cute :3 Anyway tell me what you thought okay? I got some criticism last time and I'm hoping to make everything better. I'd like to explain why I might have some spelling/grammar mistakes; well I have ADHD and I cant take my meds at summer. My doctor says I have to take a break from Reltalin Because it can seriously damage my nerves. anyway.. Thank you for reading, tell me if you enjoyed it or not..**

**I'll be uploading soon, because I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO hahaha.**

**.**

**. **

Chapter 4

Naomi's POV

My old room is such a sad place. I was always in here when I wanted to hide out from people at my college. Every time I went to that shitty place would be the same routine; I'd ignore everyone until they make fucking jokes about my mother and her way of living. My mother is a hippy, if you'd like to say. She wants to save the world one lentil at a time, wasn't working out very well for her though. She had _15_ people living at our house back then, and none where paying rent. I even had the telly from my room stolen once because of it.. _it _being the communal life style that she was trying to have.

Anyway, back to my room. So as I said, it's the place where I could hide out, be myself, and I don't have to listen to people's fucking snide comments about anything. And here I am, back in the same house, in the same room, doing exactly the same thing; hiding like a fucking coward.

I wasn't returning calls, messages, or any other type of connection to the outside world. The only person I would even think about talking to was my mom. It's been 3 weeks actually, I think Cook might be going ballistic but he also knows I need my space.

*knock knock*

"Mom, please leave me alone. We already _had _our little chat." I said a little rudely.

"Naomi dear, you know you can't hide here forever, right?" she answere.

"Oh, really? Because I thought I can, actually." I said sarcastically.

"at least your sarcasm is back. That's got to be a good sign, hasn't it?" she pushed the humor a little further, but not too much. She's my mother, and she's also Gina Campbell.. She knows me too much.

I smiled as I lifted my head from the pillow and looked at her.

"You're very annoying" I said

"Yeah, I know.. I get that all the time." she said as she sat next to me on the end of the bed. "Come on dear. I've got your favourite biscuits .. Garibaldi's with cream tea." She winked.

"ugh.. seriously woman. You know me too well. Its scary"

"I know you more than you think I do hunny." She said as she jabbed me in the ribs and helped me out of bed. We went downstairs to the kitchen and we got the Garibaldi's out of the cupboards.

"Oh shit.. we're out of cream." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Mind if you go get some from the supermarket dear? Its only five minutes away"

I know she was planning this. I know she just wants me out of the house and see the sunlight. I really missed it though, and that's the only reason I agreed to do it.

Emily's POV

So its been 3 weeks, I've been living alone, but its not as bad as I thought it was. I'm actually getting the hang of it now. I've also been swamped with work. Cook's song is properly taking over my life. He wants to make it special, you know.. meaningful and shit so he wants the music to be perfect.

I've been hanging out with Cook a lot for the past couple of weeks. Not just at the studio but after work as well. I think he needed a friend and I liked him so.. He never spoke of his friend though. I tried to bring up the subject but he seemed to jump into another one as fast as he can. I didn't push it though. If he wanted to tell me he would, and for now I'm just going to make him enjoy his life.

I speak to Katie and James every night at 2:00am or in the morning at 1:00pm. Its sort of like a phone date every day. She met a friend there. Works with her and stuff. Says her name was Effy something.. I know right? Like what kind of stupid name is that? Anyway Katie seems to like her and if she does then I do too.

Anyway, I was out and about with Cook at the moment. It was day light and we were headed off to the studio.

"And then she was like 'oh, yeah there is.. Loads.. Only they call it 'soliloquizing' " He laughed so hard at what he just said it wasn't even right. He was telling me a story about this girl that went to college with him. It was a light and funny story that really had nothing to do with anything but he decided to tell it anyway. That's what I like about Cook; light and funny conversations. Until suddenly, he frowned.

"Cook? What's wrong?" asked, concerned

"huh? Nothing.. nothing ignore me." He said. His face lit up again and I can tell its because he doesn't want me asking it again so I don't and we continue walking to the studio. Until I pass this little supermarket and I ask Cook if he wants me to get him anything from it. I needed to go inside and get myself a can of redbull. For some reason I felt like having redbull.

I went inside the super market and the first thing I saw was her;

A flash of blonde. Paroxide blonde. Beautiful body; long legs curved in all the right fucking places.

The world stopped. My watch stopped ticking and everything around me was in slow motion. Nothing was left except her, in that moment when she turned around and I saw the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my entire fucking life. The blue.. it's so.. blue. Shit, she's fucking gorgeous

*snap back to reality*

"why are you standing in the middle of the supermarket like an idiot Emilio? I've been waiting for you for ages." Cook's voice brought me back to reality. Still though, my jaw was on the ground and my eyes were still fixated on the blonde beauty that's standing by the coffees.

I guess I was staring for longer than I thought and that's probably why Cook came looking for me. He waved his hand in front of my face and I still didn't respond. He followed my gaze and saw what I was staring at. He must think she's fucking gorgeous as well because he gasped when he saw her.

"NAOMIKIIIIINNNSSS" he yelled and ran to her. Her head snapped off the coffee to look at Cook in shock. She looked like she wanted to run but I don't think she had much of a choice because in a matter of seconds he was carrying her off the ground, lifting her in to the air and spinning her around.

"COOK LET ME DOWN! People are watching, jesus" he yelled annoyed by him, obviously.

He let her down and held her face in with his palms and stared at her for a couple of seconds. I took my time to stare at her. Asking myself how Cook knew her. Then it snapped, her name was Naomi right? She can't be _the _Naomi. The Naomi who was beaten by her boyfriend? Because I vaguely remember Cook mentioning her name; and I can remember it was something like Naomi. I suddenly felt sympathy for this girl.. Naomi. But also kind of hated her; she's so beautiful and she looks smart and very likable (considering Cook loves her so much) Why was she letting an abusive boyfriend control her?

"I don't care blondie. I've missed you. You've been ignoring me but I don't care because you're here now. I.. I missed you so much" His smile was from ear to ear.

"I missed you too fuck face." She replayed. A faint smiling appearing on her fucking kissable rosy lips. "I'm so sorry Cook. I just.. needed time you know?" she said apologetically.

"But no more time Naomi. I think you've had enough. Where the fuck where you staying anyway.. Oh shit.." He walked towards me pulling on Naomi's hand to follow him

_Shit don't panic, they're coming over here but its cool.. play cool Emily _

"Naomi this.." He pointed at me "is Emily Fitch. My new composer and friend " He winked.

"Nice to meet you Emily. My name is Naomi.. Naomi Campbell." _She said my name, my brain almost came when I heard her say MY NAME.._She put her hand out for me to take. I just looked at it for a second before I took it. Trying to think what contact with this girl would do to me. Until I realized it was too awkward so I took her hand and shook it.

" nice to meet you Naomi" I said politely. Trying not to show how much I lusted over her at the moment.

_Fucking soft hands._ Electric waves shot through my body, from my hand; under her touch, right to the center of my heart. She pulled her hand back quickly. Probably felt the same way, and looked at me. We stared at each other for a long moment. And the whole world was gone for the second time today. I was lost.. lost in the blue waves of Naomi Campbells eyes.

**What did you think of that? Come on.. it was cute :3 haha**

**thank you for reading**

**I love you all :D**

**leave a review please, and I'll see you next time 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, **

**so uhm before I get started I want to thank everyone who reviewed and Favorited, it means a lot to me :3 **

**also I want to say a couple of things.. DID ANYONE SEE KAT'S DJ-ING PICTURES? I mean that was like, the SEXIEST thing I have EVER seen in my life, I was drooling... unf! if you didn't see them yet WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR? they're on (katandlily)'s tumblr. or just visit my blog (ilovenaomilyblog)**

**one more thing, did you see Megans new video? I'm not kidding, she is the most adorable creature ever! OILLSSS everyone. We're the cool people because we remember where that's from ;) **

**alright on with the story, this one'a bit longer than my usual, but I'm happy to say that all the next chapters will be like this one or maybe even longer :D and from now on it will be in no ones point of view.**

**I fixed some mistakes. sorry if there are more :(**

**as usual, read, review AND ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Naomi wished Cook didn't find her.. ugh. For all the times I could have went to get fucking cream it had to be the time when Cook and his friend Emily were there? Just the Campbell luck, she thought.

'Alright, alright.. its not that bad' she compromised. 'I mean Cook is still annoying but Emily is a charmer. She's really pretty and really funny.' Naomi thought. Emily was really fucking small as well, which makes her adorable; her cute button nose, and those big doe eyes.. no wonder Cook likes her. Naomi wondered why he hasn't hooked up with her yet though. Normally he'd be all over girls like her in a matter of seconds. And its not like they just met. The blonde remembered Cook telling her it's been what? 3 weeks?

She couldn't help but think how something sparked when their hands met to shake. She doesn't know what it was, but she couldn't take her eyes of her. The moment was so intense; it sent shivers running down the blonde's spine. She had to move her hand away as quickly as possible.. She's sure the other girl felt it as well.. how can she not? It was so intense and strong that it could actually carry a life of its own. She tried not to dwell on stupid thoughts like that today though.

Cook kept begging Naomi to tag along with them, but she told him Gina was waiting for her. Cook of course wasn't satisfied with that

"Alright then Naomikins, if you won't come to the studio with us then we'll have to go out today. We'll go to this club I found out about the other day, how does that sound like?" He said hopefully.

"I…. don't " Naomi said.

"Come on Naomi, please? Emilio here can come with us. She'd love that, won't you?" He looked at her.

"Uh, yeah… sure why not? Don't have anything better to do." Emily tried not to sound too happy about seeing the blonde again, later this day. She pushed her luck a little farther though. "Maybe we can work light tonight and finish early? We're doing so well on the song already, so a couple of hours having fun won't hurt." She said cheerfully. As much as she was doing this to see the blonde again, but she just couldn't _not_ appreciate the happiness her words gave Cook.

"That's what I'm talking about." Cook said, patting Emily on the shoulder. He looked at Naomi again "What do you say Naomi? Please" He mastered the puppy face that Naomi could never turn down.

"Fine, but on one condition." She said.

"Anything" he smiled.

"No talking about…._the wanker_, okay?" she said. Emily noticed how Naomi wanted to say a name but settled with 'wanker' instead.

"Anything for you babe, so we'll go out then?" he raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Yes Cook, we'll go out" Naomi said smiling and rolling her eyes. "And uhm…. Emily?" Naomi called.

Emily swallowed when she heard her name come out in such a sweet tone. "mhm?" was all she managed.

"Are you coming as well?" The blonde asked.

"Not if you don't want me there." Emily answered her with a weak smile.

"No, that's not what I… meant." Naomi stuttered. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be alone taking care of this twat over here." She smiled.

"Oi, who are you calling twat?" Cook protested and Emily laughed. "And anyway, you can't deny you missed me can you?" He winked.

"No… I can't now fuck off or mum's gonna be pissed." Naomi said. And then paused to find out how lame what she just said was. "Not that I take orders from her… I'm just staying with her at the moment… You know? Her house, her err rules." NAOMI YOU ARE A TIT.

Emily laughed again as the blonde blushed. "I get it. Seems like I'm going to _have_ to come today, if I'm gonna be taking care of 2 babies." Emily teased.

"Oi" Cook and Noami said in unison and the three of them laughed.

::

Emily and Cook were at the studio 15 minutes later. Cook was in the sound recording area and Emily was back at the control. Everything was going great, and she noticed how Cooks singing is way better than any other day. He must be really excited on going out with Naomi. 'Who could blame him though?' Thought Emily. 'I know I am.' She grinned.

Emily found herself wondering what happened between the blonde and her abusive boyfriend. She doesn't look like she's happy so maybe they broke up or something? 'you're a horrible person Emily' she thought. She needed to get away from him though. From what Emily heard from Cook, Naomi's boyfriend is really fucking bad news.

Emily found herself wondering about different things that include the blonde. Like what's her favourite color? Where did she grow up? How did she and Cook meet? Who's her favourite singer? And a lot of more things that have no meaning really but Emily was genuinely curios about. She made up her mind to find all that out today… or tomorrow perhaps; if they went out again… hopefully.

'ugh, stop being such a twat Emily. She's not even gay you arse' she frowned at herself. It's not that Emily didn't gay up a couple of girls before, but after what happened with that last girl, she really didn't want to do it again.

But maybe Naomi would be different? She thought hopefully. Maybe she'd like me. And if she doesn't , well Emily knew very well she could make her. After all no girl ever shagged her and not felt completely satisfied.

"How was that Emilio man?" Cook shook her out of her thoughts.

"I… uh… it was great Cookie" she gave him thumbs up.

"really?" He said with a smirk. "and what was I singing exactly?" He asked cheekily.

"uh… you're song of course, what else would you be singing." She asked confused.

He made his way out of the recording area and came to sit next to her…

"You sure about that?" he asked, that smirk still plastered on his face.

"mhm" she nodded.

"Hate to brake to ya, but I wasn't singing _our _song" He said.

Emily frowned.

"I was singing twinkle twinkle" He laughed. "I noticed you were on another planet in that little red head of yours so I thought I'd test your concentration" he smirked. "and kiddo, you failed miserably." He smirked again.

Emily was rolled her eyes.

"What were you thinking?" he questioned. "Was it a girl?"

"What? No." Emily blushed. 'why the fuck am I blushing'. She lowered her head so Cook wouldn't see the awful red that on her face.

"Fuck me girly, it was a girl" He said laughing.

"No it wasn't. anyway, aren't we supposed to be going to club or whatever?" she asked, changing the subject. No one had to know about her little crush for Naomi; and certainly not her best friend.

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed. "we better get going. I don't want to be late, Naomi hates that." He pointed out.

Cook left the building before her and waited next to his car. Emily was still inside grabbing her bag and keys. They both were excited and they could see it in each other's eyes. Emily knew Cook was happy and excited because he was seeing Naomi in a bit. But Cook on the other hand, had no idea why Emily was so excited.

They arrived at the club 15 minutes later. Emily looked at the place and examined it. It was really old and really dirty. But it looked like your typical urban club. They went inside. Cook guided her to the bar and they both made themselves comfortable away from all the noise so they can chat for a bit.

Cook and Emily looked around the club searching for Naomi, but she obviously wasn't there yet. The music was so loud and the whole place was full of people and so much energy. Emily loved it!

"I don't think she arrived just yet" Emily said out load. Cook nodded.

"I'm so glad she's coming man. Its not even about spending time with her anymore, its just about her, having a good time you know?" He pointed out, out of nowhere. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "She means the world to me Emilio. She's like my sister. We always take care of each other. Or she takes care of me most of the time." He whispered the last part in a low voice; if she wasn't concentrating on what he was saying she would've never known what he said.

"What happened with her?" I questioned. "Is she still with… err… her boyfriend?"

"Fuck no. I wouldn't allow that. She broke up a few weeks ago actually, she was heartbroken. I tried helping her but she shut me off. I know I fucked up because I shouldn't have let her even try being with him. But she never listened to me, I always told her…"

"Hey it's okay" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "She's not with him now, and I'm sure she's going to be safe okay?" Emily said smiling sadly. "She's got you too. She loves you Cook, I can tell. Even if she acts like she doesn't want your help I'm sure deep inside she needs it… needs you." She smiled again.

"Maybe…" He said none committedly.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Cook shook his head like he was sending all the bad thoughts away with that shake and looked at Emily. Emily returned a questioning look at him.

"you know what? Its her night out right?" He asked rhetorically. Emily nodded anyway. "So we'll just make her have fun and forget all about that prick" he smiled. I smiled brightly this time and nodded again.

"That being said, drink? Its on me." Emily offered to cheer him up even more.

"Are you sure you're not interested in men Emilio? Because I'm sure men would love a women who offers drinks" Cook said cheekily. Emily was happy that this side of him was finally back again.

Emily laughed. "I'm sure" She said smiling to herself. "Women appreciate the free drinks as well you know…" she pointed out.

"Yes, but they hardly need _women_ to pay for them. I'm sure guys would fall to the floor to buy them whatever for a shag" He said smiling.

"ugh who are you shagging now, Cook?" said the soft voice of Naomi Campbell. Both Cook and Emily snapped their heads into her direction. Cook's smile could've lighted up the whole world at that moment. Naomi looked at both of them with an amused expression. "What?... don't look at me like that Cook. I know I haven't been out for a while but its not that exciting." No one answered anything. "Seriously guys, stop fucking staring" She said blushing a little

Cook laughed this time.

Emily took the time to take in Naomi's appearance. She couldn't deny how attractive the women was. She let her blonde hair fall on her shoulders in the most delightful way. She was wearing a gray simple shirt and a red scarf around her neck, with dark blue jeans and converse shoes. Nothing too impressive but Emily decided they fit her well and made her look all more beautiful.

Naomi said hi to Emily after her little laugh with Cook and sat down next to them. They talked about everything and nothing in particular. Emily talked about her sister and brother, and Naomi talked about how she and Cook met. Cook also told a couple of stories about him and Naomi back in their collage days. Naomi flushed at most of them as they were extremely funny. Emily found it adorable and started liking the blonde more and more by every passing second.

Drinks came and went and the night was actually very pleasant. Everything was going great until…

"That girl over there has been checking you out Emily." Cook said. Emily turned bright red when he said that. She still didn't tell Naomi about her sexuality, because she saw no reason why! She just met the girl earlier today and telling a person about your sexuality isn't really on top of her "things I should tell" list at the moment.

"Which one, Cook?" Naomi asked. Cook pointed at the brunette and Naomi followed his finger. Emily didn't turn around just yet. "Oh yeah…" Laughed Naomi "She really is Emily."

"Bet you get that a lot though… " Cook said. Emily was screaming "SHUT THE FUCK UP COOK SHE DOESN'T KNOW" on the inside, but on the outside… she was just blushing even more.

"get that a lot? Really?" mused Naomi. "Must be annoying, having a lot of girls following you around." She said. Emily just shrugged but didn't bring her eye to meet either of them.

"Annoying?" Cook Laughed.

'Oh fuck' Emily thought.

"She's the happiest person alive because of it. Our little redhead here's a lezza" he said proudly and ruffled my hair.

Naomi's whole body stiffened at his words. Its not that she had a problem with gays, but she just couldn't imagine Emily… gay. She thought the girl was so pretty that she must've had a line of men lining up to talk to her. This really shocked the shit out of her.

Emily noticed the look of shock on Naomi's face. And just when she thought she couldn't blush even more she was proven wrong. But there was something else she noticed about the blondes expression; she wasn't just shocked because she had a little bit of a red blush creeping up her neck until it reached her cheeks.

Emily couldn't believe it at first. She couldn't help but feel a ping of hope explode inside her stomach. 'I might actually have a chance."

"R…really?" Naomi stuttered. "I didn't … know" she said.

Emily thought it was so cute how Naomi could barely talk anymore. So she decided to push the blondes embarrassment a little more.

"I hope you don't mind… do you?" Emily said, looking at Naomi from under her eyelashes. "do you mind I mean."

Naomi just smiled and shook her head. "its really none of my business." Naomi said confidently. Not showing how shocked she still was.

'ugh didn't work… one more try' Emily thought.

"and you don't have to worry about me hitting on you or anything. I mean… not if you don't want me to" Emily winked. Cook fell on the floor from laughter and the red head laughed with him.

Naomi was flushed; she didn't know what to say or how to answer. Should she say she's not interested? No but that would sound too defensive. She knew she thought the red head was really pretty, and maybe even beautiful. But she couldn't let her know that, it would probably sound weird. Not just for the fact that Emily was gay, but its just something that Naomi faced her entire life. She always thought that complimenting a girl would make her sound interested in them in other ways. So Naomi settled with the response she always uses to the point of perfection; sarcasm.

"mhm, and you'd like that wouldn't you? I know I would, if we could get that brunette that was drooling over you with you, then that would be perfect." Naomi said confidently.

Emily Chocked from laughing and fell silent. She wasn't expecting a response like this from Naomi. She didn't even know the blonde would think about Emily in bed… with the brunette. 'Don't think about Naomi in bed, don't think about Naomi in bed… FUCK!' Emily licked her lips. She knew that both Cook and Naomi can see her blushing like a moron. 'well, that backfired badly enough' she frowned.

Naomi noticed Emily licking her lips and licked her lips in anticipation. 'stop staring at her fucking lips you idiot' she frowned at herself and moved her eyesight to Emily's cheeks. They were very red; almost as red as her hair. Naomi thought it was adorable 'Not adorable Naomi, jesus' She corrected herself.

Cook felt the growing tension and decided to change the subject. "So now that we're all clear on who wants to sleep where and with who, I'd like to make sure I know where I'm sleeping too. So if you'll excuse me ladies I see a foxy blonde in the corner over there" he pointed to the right with his eyebrows "And she already eye fucked me enough to make my brain cum" he grinned at the 'foxy blonde'

"we don't have to know the details in your inner mind dickhead" she smacked his head lightly and rolled her eyes. Emily laughed at them.

"Ow blondy that fucking hurt…" He faked a sad face.

"ugh just fuck off" Naomi answered him.

"Yeah, yeah… you know you love me" Cook winked at her. A second later he was walking confidently to the girl in the corner. Both Emily and Naomi watched as he walked Naomi was making fun of the way he walked in her mind while Emily was thinking 'Finally, I have her alone'.

Emily opened her mouth to say something but she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket so she turned around to the counter and took it out to find out it was just Katie sending her a text.

"_**I miss u bitch. What u up 2? Can u skype? x"**_

She smiled when she imagined Katie's voice actually saying it. It sounds so like her. She smiled more.

"_**can't, out with Cook and a hot blonde. Details later k? miss u too shit face. Say hi to james! Luv u x"**_

"Do you know how rude it is to text when your with someone else?" said Naomi smiling, and looking straight into the redheads eyes.

Emily smiled back. "I wasn't texting, I was tweeting" she lied. Emily only said that to know the blondes thoughts on it. She had an idea in her head that Naomi hated all this shit; twitter, facebook and any other social network thing that's going on. After seeing Naomi pulling a confused and disgusted face she knew her theories were true.

"oh" was all Naomi said.

Emily couldn't help but laugh. "I'm kidding Naomi. I was texting my sister" Naomi laughed with her and pulled out her tongue childishly. Emily blushed when she saw a little glimpse of it. "it was nice, the face you pulled when I said I was tweeting"

"Yeah well, I hate all that bullshit. I think normal texting and phone calls are enough. And I'd like to keep my thoughts to myself. No need for the whole world to know about it." Naomi shrugged.

"I think sharing your thoughts with the world is an amazing thing. It's kind of what I do for a living." Emily said smugly. Naomi looked confused and then it hit her.

"Oh… the whole music writing thing." She nodded to herself.

"Yep" Emily confirmed. "So what do you do?" Emily asked genuinely out of curiosity. She really liked the blonde and wanted to know more about her.

"oh, uhm… I'm a political journalist at the London times. I write about politics and stuff. You won't get it but I like it" Naomi said. She knew no one like anything about politics, and she didn't want to sound like a lame arse so she never really explained to anyone what that is. Not that it needs explaining really.

Emily was amused. 'this girl is more than just beauty then. Surely someone who likes politics means they're smart right?'

"I don't really know much about politics. Never really had an interest in them" Emily smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah well, I only liked them because of my mother. She was an activist which means she went to many campaigns. Sometimes she took me with her, and time after time I found myself actually listening to what they're saying and well, I learned a lot" Naomi said, smiling to the memory of her first time out with her mom to a campaign.

"Nice" Emily said. She noticed how she Naomi was passionate about what she was doing and loved every bit of it. "so you talk to politicians and everything?" She asked.

Naomi was amused. Normally people ask her what she does and the moment she says "political journalist" they stop asking any more. She knew because not even Chris was interested in it.

"Sometimes, but mostly I just criticize they're decisions on stuff and hope that maybe they'd read what I wrote and maybe get to see the faults in their decisions." She explained. "it's never happened yet, but who knows."

Emily kept looking at her the whole time she was speaking. "this girl is so adorable" she thought.

After Naomi finished her sentence she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. 'This is starting to sound like a date' She thought. 'you never tell people about your job, what's happening?' Naomi asked herself, although she knew the answer. Something about this redhead made her comfortable yet not so much either. She couldn't put her hand on it exactly but she settled for uncomfortable for now.

Emily noticed the blondes discomfort and tried to lighten the air a little.

"I really hope they do one day" Emily said. "now, since we're having a night out, lets get some drinks yeah? The night is young and we don't want to waste it talking about jobs right?"

Naomi smiled gratefully at her.

"so what do you say? Drinks on me?" Emily asked, hope dancing in her eyes.

Naomi thought about it for a bit. She didn't have work tomorrow or the day after; due to the improvements the London times are making. And anyway, its not like anything's new in the political world is there?

"Fuck it" she said quietly, but loud enough for Emily to hear. "let's do this. The night is young right?"

::

An hour and half later, Cook was nowhere to be found, probably fucked off with the 'foxy blonde' of his. Naomi and Emily were still at the bar, Drinks coming and going. The conversation was going easily between them, like they were old best friends. They learned more about each other.

Emily kept trying to get Naomi to talk about Chris but all she got was that their relationship wasn't working out so they had to break up. She noticed how her face fell when she said his name, so Emily decided she wouldn't bring him up again if he was going to make her frown like that. When she wants to tell me, she will. Emily thought. 'yeah, like you're gonna see her again' Emily frowned to herself.

Emily was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of Naomi giggling. She lifted her head to see what was making her giggle to find a bloke –a rather good looking one I may add- was the one causing it. Not only that but he also had his on her shoulder.

"Come on girl, come dance with me." He said in the most charming kind of way.

"Nah I shouldn't. I have my friend here. I don't want to leave her alone" Naomi said, oblivious to the fact that Emily could hear her. Emily can tell Naomi was a little more than tipsy at this point.

"I'm sure pixie there wouldn't mind" He said looking at me.

"who are you calling pixie?" I stood up and poked him in his chest. That didn't help me at all. Actually made his statement a bit clearer.

"whoa there, I'm just messing with ya!" He said taking a step back and throwing his hands in the air like you do when you're being arrested. "you wouldn't mind me taking your friend now, would you?

"N..no, take her… fine with me." I said lamely and not meeting anyone's eye.

"see?" he told Naomi.

Naomi looked at Emily "you sure? I mean, just one dance, yeah? I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She stood up and was being pulled by the guy. She started walking with him and then she looked back at Emily and shouted "DON'T LEAVE, I _WILL _FIND YOU"

Emily watched Naomi disappear and slumped back into her chair. She could still see them but only a little. She can see how Douchebag was feeling her tits and then sliding his hands to her back and all the way down to her arse. Emily wished she could be the one doing that, she sighed. Naomi probably doesn't even know what's happening. She's probably too drunk to notice this guy's feeling her up.

'I should go save her… yep, I'm gonna do that, perfect excuse' Emily thought and smiled at her genius plan. She made her way to dance floor and pushed 'douchebag' off of Naomi.

"Get your filthy hands off her, you prick" she said angrily. Naomi looked shocked for a second.

"get out of my way _pixie!_ Or I'll make you!" He said in a deep voice.

"Oh yeah? How're you gonna do that? hit me? A girl… how macho!" she turned around and put an arm over Naomi's shoulder to give her balance.

"whatever, take her… fucking lezza" He yelled.

Emily flipped him off with a finger and kept walking. "You okay?" She asked. Her lips was millimeters away from Naomi's Cheek. She can small her beautiful floral smell, but tried not to dwell on it for obvious reasons.

"Just a little… you know, tipsy" Naomi said drunkenly swaying from side to side. Emily was holding her but with a tiny frame like that she couldn't do much.

"Yeah, just a little tipsy ey?" She smiled. "Lets take you home, where should I tell the cab?"

"No, don't do that! I don't want to see my mother _now" _Naomi said sadly.

"Why's you're mother at your flat?" Emily asked curiously.

"No Emily, I'm living with _her._ I moved out of Chris' house so now I have nowhere else to go." She explained.

Emily felt her heart swell when she saw how Naomi's face fell again when she said his name.

"How about you stay at my flat for the night, yeah? And then you'll figure the rest in the morning." I said smiling at her.

"Really, you'd do that for me?" Naomi said. "But I'm a complete stranger"

"You're a nice stranger. And I like helping people. My house is always open" Emily said.

"Now you're just sounding like my mum" Naomi pointed out.

"I hope that's a good thing"

"mhmmm…" was all Naomi answered. And then she started humming to herself. Emily called a cab and helped Naomi in. Naomi laid her head on Emily's shoulder and fell asleep.

The redhead could smell her perfectly scented hair. She didn't hesitate to smell it even more. "ugh this girl is gonna make me explode" she said out loud and smiled to herself. Naomi moved her arm until her hand was now resting on Emily's stomach. Emily's breath hitched but she managed to make it come to normal in a couple of minutes.

When they got to the flat, she had to wake Naomi up because she obviously couldn't carry all the way up to the flat. As much as she wanted to, and as much as she thought that wouldn't be the most romantic thing ever, she knew she couldn't do it.

Emily opened the door to the flat and let Naomi in. Emily still had her arm around Naomi's shoulder for balance. She led her to her room and let go of her. Without any effort, Naomi slumped into the bed and wrapped the sheets around her body. Emily smiled in awe at her.

She took off Naomi's jeans and tried her hardest not to look at her long tantalizing legs… but failed miserably. The blonde was really something. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. With her short peroxide blonde hair, her perfectly shaped body and the most beautiful blue eyes Emily had ever seen. 'I don't even have to shag her, just looking at her would make me come undone.' She thought.

She covered Naomi with the sheets and went to the closet to get some blankets. She didn't trust herself with the blonde in her bed… with her! So she thought the best thing to do would be sleeping on the couch. Before she closed the door behind her as she made her way out, she popped her head back in and said "Good night, beautiful " and went

Naomi heard her but very faintly and didn't know if what she heard was right. But she answered anyway "good night"

::

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review. **

**until next time. Cya**


End file.
